deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lapis Lazuli VS Sailor Mercury
Lapis Lazuli VS Sailor Mercury is a What If? Death Battle. It is QuasimodoBellringer's second season premiere, and 11th overall Description Timid women from space, with short blue hair and water-based powers face off to find who reigns, or rather...who rains...supreme. Interlude Wiz: Water. One of the most powerful and adaptable elements there is. Boomstick: Drowning foes, impairing vision, and freezing stuff. Water has many uses, as well as shapes and forms. Wiz: Just like users of this element Boomstick: Such as Ami Mizuno a.k.a. Sailor Mercury, and smartest member of the Sailor Senshi. Wiz: And Lapis Lazuli of the Gem Homeworld, and friend of Steven Universe. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It is our job to analyze their armor weapons and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lapis Lazuli (Cue: Lapis Lazuli (theme)) Wiz: Thousands of years ago, a planet of sentient gems scoured the galaxy. Looking for more planets to colonize. Boomstick: Of course, being aliens, they eventually found the planet known as Earth, and as such seeked to eliminate all life on the plant and turn it into a new colony. Wiz: However, some of their own kind, who grew to love the planet fought back against their homeworld, to protect the Earth. These gems were called the Crystal Gems. B'oomstick: Sent to Earth for a short time, she ended up being caught in the war and poofed. Discovered by homeworld gems who believed her to be a member of the rebellion, she was put in the back of a mirror so they could use her memories to try and find information of the rebellion.' Wiz: Eventually, the homeworld gems had to retreat, and dropped the mirror containing Lazuli at the galaxy warp, and by stepping on it cracked her gemstone, and there she remained for thousands of years. Boomstick: Cut ahead over 5,000 years later, the homeworld gems had been defeated, and the leader of the rebellion, Rose Quartz, had given up her physical form, to create some human-gem hybrid kid named Steven. Wiz: Given the mirror by Pearl, his mother's closest attendant, Steven soon released this powerful gem from it's slumber. Boomstick: And she was......not to pleased with the Crystal Gems..... (Lapis':'' ''You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do ANYTHING! Did you even wonder who I used to be?!?!) (Cue: Giant Woman ) Wiz: To say she was a bit upset is a bit of an understatement. Boomstick: But man is this water witch powerful! She managed to steal the water from all of the world's oceans with relative ease to form a giant tower REACHING INTO SPACE, and that is with her powers weakened. Wiz: You see with the gem on her back damaged Lapis' powers were weakened. Boomstick: But luckily Steven has healing powers! So with a bit of his saliva he healed her up good, and with it restored she gained the ability to make wings out of water. Wiz: She managed to fly back to the gem homeworld and when she got there she was in for a shock. The world had become evil and corrupt, and only seek conquest of other planets. Being forced to head back along with two other gems; Peridot and Jasper. She was forced to be their informant on the Earth. Boomstick: Considering summer had just started when Lapis left, and winter had already passed by the time she returned, it is most likely it took her 6 months to reach homeworld, and considering she was able to send a message to Steven before the...handship....arrived, it likely only took a couple of weeks to get back to Earth. (cue:Lapis Lazuli (song)) Wiz: However to stop Jasper from hurting Steven she fused with Jasper to form Malachite, and then used her hydrokinesis to trap their fused form under the sea. Boomstick: And no we mean that literally, and don't mean that terrible song! Wiz: By being able to fly through space to homeworld in only a mater of months it is most likely that Lapis is capable of speeds faster than light. Boomstick: Dang! That's the fasts rock in the universe! (cue: Stronger Than You) Wiz: She can survive mountain-sized explosions with only a few scrapes and bruises. Boomstick: But her greatest strength is her hydrokinesis, as her greatest feat is making a tower from all the world's water. Wiz: To be crushed under that would be the same as 168 gigatons of TNT, more than enough to destroy a continent. Boomstick: She can also make water clones of her opponent who can throw balls of water and copy an opponent's physical abilities. Wiz: Though Lapis does have her flaws. Boomstick: Yeah. Physically she is weak, and can be overpowered by physically stronger foes easily, and should she take to much damage she has to retreat into her gem leaving her a sitting duck. Wiz: She also needs a body of water to control, or else her hydrokinesis is rendered useless. Not only that a single good hit is shown to be strong enough to poof her, as can a single stab and a strong enough squeezing force. Boomstick: And if her gem is cracked, her power are weakened and she can no longer fly. Wiz: But Lapis is more than powerful enough to take care of herself! (Lapis: '''Go away before I make you!) Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Wiz: Thousands of years ago, a kingdom thrived on the moon. Ruled by the beautiful Queen Serenity, her heir, Princess Serenity was guarded by 4 guardians. One of which is the princess of the planet Mercury, Sailor Mercury. '''Boomstick: However, much like they Saiyans this evil thing called Metalia killed everyone. However, thousands of years later, they were all reincarnated on the Earth, with Sailor Mercury being reborn as Ami Mizuno. Wiz: Shy and timid, Ami was reluctant to make friends until she was approached by Usagi Tsukino, who just so happened to be the reincarnated Princess Serenity. Boomstick: After being freed from a mind controlling cram school obsessed with draining brain energy for the Dark Kingdom, she discovered her powers and joined Usagi on her quest. Wiz: Ami's powers are centered around water and the various forms of it, such as ice and fog. Boomstick: Ami's spells include Bubble Spray, which fills the area with a thick fog that only she and those she allows can see through. Dang, that's quite a cool power. Wiz: She can freeze her foes with Shine Aqua Illusion, and crush matter into nothingness with the strong water pressure of Mercury Aqua Mirage. Boomstick: Heck even ghosts can't phase through that ball of water! Wiz: Finally is her most powerful ability. By summoning her Mercury Harp..... Boomstick: Actually Wiz, it's a lyre. Wiz: Wow.......you actually knew that? Boomstick: Well, duh! You think i'm some kind of idiot, who's only here for comic relief? Wiz: .....no. Boomstick: Now that we have that out of the way, with but a strum of her Mercury Lyre, Ami is able to summon vast torrents of water capable of slashing a foe to pieces. Wiz: Ami however, has her own special power outside her ability over water. Boomstick: The girl's a genius. She has the an IQ of 300, and also has some equipment. Presenting the Mercury Visor and the Mercury Computer. Wiz: Ami's Mercury Visor allows her to scan foes and find their weak points, allowing her to coordinate attack patterns. Boomstick: Meanwhile the Mercury Computer is like the Bat Computer in the form of a compact. I am not even kidding. This thing has pretty much information on anything in the universe. Wiz: She can sense disturbances in water and is capable of moving at speeds several million times the speed of light. Boomstick: But there is her one time defeating an enemy, a powerful ghost. Wiz: Though Ami does have her flaws. She is timid, and when it comes to raw power she is the weakest senshi. She also has a strange allergic reaction to love letters of all things, which make her break into a scratching fit. Boomstick: She only has one kill under her belt, while the other senshi each at least have destroyed two monsters of the day. Wiz Though Ami is one woman you would be foolish to challenge. ('''Ami': Douse yourself in water, and repent!)'' Fight Ami is seen arriving on Walermellon Island, having sensed some aquatic disturbances in the area. A blue woman is seen looking down at her from a tree before jumping down. Lapis: This is MY home. Leave, or i'll make you! Suddenly a massive water fist appeared behind Lapis. Ami: '''You your the monster who's been attacking this place. Sorry, but I have to take you down! ''Fight! Lapis launched the fist at Ami, who stood her ground. Ami, then put her palms together. Ami: '''Shine Aqua Illusion. A shpere of water appeared between Ami's hands and she threw it at Lapis. The blue woman extended out her hand and the attack stopped in midflight, and with a flick of her finger, she sent it back at Ami. '''Ami: '''Huh!? Ami tucked and rolled out of the way, before Lapis summoned her water wings and swooped down at Ami. She grabbed Ami, and threw her across the island. Ami crashe landed on the other side, but got back up and saw Lapis coming at her. '''Ami: '''She's tough. I need some cover. Ami then waver her hand and a massive fog covered the area. '''Lapis: '''What? Where is she? Ami walks through the fog, and summons her Mercury Computer and Visor. She is quickto scan her foe, and the computer shows an image of the gem on Lapis' back. Lapis flew down into the fog and looked around. '''Lapis: '''Where is she? Just then she heard a noise and she attacked with a whip of nearby water. Nothing was there. Lapis continued to wander through the fog wondering where Ami was. Her eyes dart back and forth as she keeps on the look out, when a massive orb of water hits her from the back. '''Lapis: '''Gah! The fog cleared and Ami made her presense known, as she walked toward Lapis. Lapis then saw a small puddle next to Ami's foot, and with it, silently made a 'rope' around Ami's feet. As Ami took another step, she fell over, face planting on the sand. She looked over and saw the water rope. Ami fired a ball of water and froze it, and then with a punch she shattered it. She then got up and looked over at Lapis, who was raising her hands. Suddenly the island began to shake, as a massive pillar of water appeared under Ami, launching her into the air. A mass of water then surrounded Ami, and pulled her in, and as Lapis lowered her hands, the pillar went down, taking Ami into the depths of the ocean. '''Lapis: '''Well, that's that. Lapis began to sit back to relax, when she saw a massive wave burst out, and Ami came out of the ocean. Another orbof water appeared in Ami'shands as she threw it. '''Ami: '''Mercury Aqua Mirage! Lapis rolled out of the way, but when the attack hit the island, a mass of water burst out, as the island blew up. As the island began to sink, Lapis flew out and flew at Ami. She nosedives her, and slams her to the bottom of the ocean. Suddenly she called up every ounce of water on the planet, and created a massive tower of water. She then slammed it down on Ami, before returning the water to the world. A few seconds passed and Lapis let out a sigh of relief, and began to fly off. Just then Ami burst back out of the water again, with a lyre. She strummed it, and suddenly Lapis's wings went out of control. They began to slash at her body, and in a puff of smoke, her body was forced to retreat back into her gem to regenerate. Ami grabbed the gem as it fell. She tossed it into the air and threw another orb of water at it. The gem was enguphed in the orb and then the orb of water exploded, leaving nothing behind. '''Ami: It's over. KO!! Ami is seen returning to Tokyo, while Steven is seen looking for Lapis. Results Boomstick: But...wait....huh? I thought Lapis could send any form of water right back at Ami. How did she lose? Wiz: Remember a homeworld ship can travel from Earth to Homeworld in about 11 minutes highball it to the point of the message being sent and the arrival of the ship Lapis was on. While Lapis would SEEM like a shoe-in for being faster, Ami is able to keep up with Usagi's Eternal form, which is fast enough to travel half a galaxy in under a second. Boomstick: It was just the start of summer when Lapis left Earth, and since Winter passed during that time, and with the speed of homeworld ships, Lapis, while faster than light, is MUCH slower than Sailor Mercury. Wiz: So even WITH the ability to send all of Ami's attacks back at her, Ami's better intellect and speed made her to hard to hit, even with her own attacks. Plus, let's not forget it took a blast from Eternal Sailor Moon to be able to defeat a brainwashed Ami, so to say Ami's own attacks could do much against herself would be a bit of a stretch, let alone that tower of water. Boomstick: Looks like Lapis is all washed up. Wiz: The winner is Sailor Mercury. Trivia * This is Quasi's second official battle to feature a Sailor Moon character. Third if his unofficial pilot episode (Sailor Mercury vs Sailor Neptune) is counted. * This is Quasi's first battle to feature a Steven Universe character. * This is a fight where Quasi's preferred character loses. Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017